


Forever

by grapeking



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeking/pseuds/grapeking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio wants to love Romano forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This small oneshot came out of a convo on skype in which angst and death was applied, and I had the wonderful idea of serial killer! Spain! Please be mindful that this does contain blood, slight gore, and just overall bad themes. Proceed with caution, and enjoy!

Romano sat at the dinner table, eating the paella Antonio had made. The cheap wine that they drank on week days complimented it perfectly, and Romano smiled slightly.   
“You like it?” Antonio asked, his voice high and chipper like always. Romano nodded, taking another bite. For some reason, his stomach started to hurt. He tasted something that wasn’t in the dish. Was that…blood?  
“Oh, god!” He screamed, jumping out of his seat. Blood now oozed from his mouth, and his insides felt like they were being eaten from the inside out. Antonio just sat and smiled like always, ignoring the bloodied Romano in his dining room.   
The boy reached for the phone and put it to his ear. There was no dial tone. “What the fuck! Antonio, what did you do?!” His voice was mutated slightly from the anti-freeze, and he sat down on the ground. Now, he could only scream unintelligible words, and Antonio left to get the mop ready.   
When he came back, Romano was sprawled across the floor, blood and foam coming out his mouth. Antonio smiled maliciously, taking the body and pulling it towards his bedroom. Once there, Antonio managed to get him onto the bed.   
“I’ll clean you up good, Roma. And I’ll love you forever ."Antonio sweetly stated, kissing the forehead of his now deceased lover. He left to go clean up downstairs.   
Yes. He’ll get to love Romano forever now.


End file.
